Super Smash the Evil Residents
by RE Vegeta
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers characters dropped down into the story of resident evil! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash the Evil Residents  
  
This is a fanfiction about what would happen if the fighters of super smash brothers and super smash brother's melee were dropped into the best survival horror game ever. Resident Evil! (Here are the characters. Mario = Chris Redfield Sheik = Jill Valentine Donkey Kong = Barry Burton Pikachu = Brad Vickers Captain Falcon = Joseph Frost Luigi = Albert Wesker Jigglypuff = Rebecca Chambers Falco = Forest Speyer Yoshi = Plant 42 Mr. Game and Watch = Chief Brian Irons Bowser = The Tyrant (Sorry if you're favorite character is not in this; they will be in the sequel.)  
  
The streets of Pokemon City lay dormant; everyone was locked up in their houses afraid. The cannibalistic attacks in Kokiri Forest on the outskirts of the city had already claimed the lives of Mewtwo and The Icebreakers. No one was brave enough to be outside at night, except for the trusty SSBF. (Super Smash Brothers Force) They kept watch on the streets. No one knew why the murders started happening, but everyone was sickened and horrified.  
  
In the SSBF HQ, Mario and Pikachu sat at a table drinking soda when Falco approached them. "What's up", Pikachu asked boredly, then he saw the body armor.  
  
"Captain Marini's taking us in to kick some cannibal ass!" Falco was on the Bravo team, the weaker team. Why wouldn't the captain send Alpha team, the stronger of the two?  
  
Strapping on his armor, Falco grinned, "Yeah even Jigglypuff is going with us." Mario, surprised, spit out a mouthful of soda. "The chemist? She's only 18!"  
  
"Yeah, well captain Luigi says we'll need all of Bravo team," Kenneth Sullivan said, walking past with a bag of weaponry. Mario frowned, the new captain, Luigi, was always surprising him. With his green hat and sunglasses, his face was practically impossible to read. The only person he took orders from was Chief Game and Watch.  
  
"Anyway, gotta go!" Falco jogged down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Mario and Pikachu entered the conference room, where captain Luigi was shouting into the phone, banging a white-gloved fist down on the table.  
  
"No, I need 20%, no less for the job I have to do!" Pikachu edged up to the captain, "What's up cap?" Luigi looked shocked, "Oh, I didn't see you come in. I'll call you back chief." Luigi hung up the phone and grinned, "Well, welcome Alpha team. That is if Sheik is not joining us. First, let's discuss the absence of the Bravo's, they."  
  
Suddenly, Sheik burst into the room. Blushing, she sat down. "Sorry I'm late. "It's ok," Luigi sighed.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes Sheik?"  
  
"Where are the Bravos at?"  
  
Luigi grew angry; "If you had been here you would know I was just about to explain that!" Captain Falcon and Pikachu snickered at her in the corner.  
  
"They are investigating the murders, we believe we have a lead, and they're checking it out. Hopefully they find the bastards who are doing it. Speaking of which, Sheik, your thoughts?"  
  
Sheik grabbed her papers and stood up to give her presentation. Luigi sat down, "What do you have?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking maybe a rabid pack of Wolfos or Arcanine, since we found traces of canine saliva, and canine bites on several victims."  
  
Luigi nodded, "We've checked it out, they don't match either species, but good idea. Any others?"  
  
" Also note that there were human bites on Mewtwo and Dana Roass, maybe a ritualistic cult, doing ceremonies out in the woods? Either that or terrorists."  
  
Donkey Kong and Mario clapped playfully as she sat down and Sheik gave Mario a wink.  
  
Luigi wrote terrorism and cultural ceremonies on the chalkboard, "Ok, I want you all to write a short paper with your own thoughts. And don't groan rookie," he said to Falcon. "We're not writing a term paper here, we're trying to save lives. Write about the victims, any patterns, the area the victims were found in, just an outline."  
  
Suddenly Pikachu, who had been keeping contact with the Bravos started to shout. "Pika!" "Pikachu!"  
  
"What is it!" Donkey Kong yelled.  
  
"Put it on speaker phone," Luigi ordered.  
  
"Repeat.This..Bravoteam," Falco's voice spat. "We..gonna..cra.something..with..e.engine! Marini.go.never.gotta..down.where."  
  
Pikachu shouted back, but all that returned was static. Luigi said calmly, "What's their last position?"  
  
"Umm..the mouse said, "BC13." Mario jumped up.  
  
"That's smack in the middle of the Lost Woods!" Where's that?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Yeah, where?" Captain Falcon said panicking.  
  
"In Kokiri forest," Sheik said in excitement. "My friend grew up there as a boy."  
  
"Why are they so far off course!" Donkey Kong wanted to know.  
  
"What's wrong with the chopper?" Falcon shouted.  
  
It was chaos.  
  
Luigi yelled "Hey, quiet! We're leaving right away; it's a rescue mission, so pack lightly. Pikachu, go charge up the copter. Mario and Donkey Kong, you go get the stars, hearts, and tomatoes. Sheik, get the weapons and ammo. Captain Falcon, hey! I'm the real captain rookie got that? Good. Now go get flashlights, armor, and med-kits. Let's move it people!" They all ran their separate ways, hoping that the Bravo team would be laughing at them when they got there, and that this was all some big mistake. 


	2. Shadowy Doubt

Chapter 2 I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, for a reference to check on which smash brother plays what Resident Evil character refer to chapter 1. Thank you.  
  
Sheik ran into the locker room with a large sack wired with excitement. She hoped and prayed that Bravo team was alright, but maybe in Kokiri Forest she'd run into Link! Highly unlikely, but it had been so long since she had seen him.  
  
She grabbed a few hammers and beam swords, tossing them into the bag. Suddenly she felt uneasy, that something was wrong and she spun around to find a shadowy figure standing behind her.  
  
Grabbing the nearest item in self defense, Princess Zelda realized stupidly that it was a fan left at the station by Princess Peach. She was about to bolt out the doors when the figure stepped forward, palms turned up. His approach seemed harmless enough, but then again why was he grinning like a freaking shark?  
  
Whoever he was he had fine taste in clothing, he was wearing a long brown trench coat, tied in the front with a brown leather sash. Atop his head was an old hat that looked like something straight out of a Dick Tracy novel.  
  
Sheik was only able to put aside her immediate feelings of mistrust by looking into his eyes. The man's eyes were the biggest, brightest, bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. They were full of kindness and warmth, but something seemed to sparkle beneath the surface. Humor possibly, or maybe she really couldn't trust this man?  
  
"Don't worry Sheik," the man said in a perfectly calm voice as he put his hands down. "My name's Trent and I'm a... friend of the S.S.B.F. I'd like to help you."  
  
Sheik distractedly stuffed the small fan in her pocket and shouldered the heavy sack. Checking her watch she noticed in shock that she was already running late to meet back up with the team.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Trent," Sheik replied. "I'm on a tight schedule. Besides, I don't think I want or need your help." Walking back to the door she turned and smirked, "Anyway, you're not authorized to be in here in the first place." The doors swung shut and she started down the hall and then stopped.  
  
She grimaced, realizing she forgot to grab Falcon's gloves and Helmet from his locker. She would have to go back for them, back to that strange man's company. "Ah hell, you're a cop," she muttered and stepped back into the locker room. Trent was gone.  
  
She grabbed Falcon's gear and began to leave when something shiny on a nearby bench caught her eye. Squinting, she tried to make out what the object was. Sheik dropped the sack and stepped over to the device. She started, it was a mini-disk reader.  
  
The small display screen on the machine read, "Sheik, trust no one. Trent." Sheik whistled in approval, the message was a mystery to her but for Trent to just give her this. "Man he must be rich!" She tried to replay the brief encounter with Trent, tried to think of any clues to tell her who this guy was, but then she remembered Bravo team.  
  
Sheik shook her head, pocketing the device. "Get your ass in gear princess," she mentally kicked herself.  
  
On the way up to the launch pad, she stopped in the S.S.B.F. office to grab her pack of cigarettes. "I won't last this hectic night without them," she thought as she bolted through the office doors only to collide with Captain Falcon who had just been trying to enter the room.  
  
"Jesus Sheik," he cried out spilling his armload of equipment all over the floor. A radio shattered to pieces as it hit the floor hard.  
  
"Cap. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Sheik said helping him with his mess.  
  
"Man Sheik we gotta go, Captain Luigi sent me to find you."  
  
Zelda noticed that Falcon was shaking and whispered, "Nervous?"  
  
Falcon nodded, "Yeah, nervous as all hell." He fidgeted in his armor, feeling more like a frightened child than a police officer. Falcon was a rookie, only 22 year old. He was only recently switched over from Bravo team to Alpha team, so he had known the other team better than some of the other Alphas. He was a very talented enthusiastic man though a bit inexperienced.  
  
Sheik smiled, pulling her mask down from her face. "Hey, they're going to be ok, we'll go get them."  
  
"No!" Captain Falcon shook his head, his face turning as white as paper. "It's not just that. I checked out both of our helicopters last night and they were both in perfect working order." He looked away from her in shame of what he was implying.  
  
Sheik chuckled to brighten the atmosphere, "You saying that one of our members of S.S.B.F. tampered with the copter?"  
  
Captain only nodded, eyes staring at the floor.  
  
"Well that's crazy talk, Falcon I bet.," then Sheik remembered Trent's words. Trust no one. Is that what he had meant? She stared at Falcon for a moment or two.  
  
"Falcon jumped, "Oh no it wasn't me!" He threw up his hands. "No way. But Sheik."  
  
"Yes?" Sheik asked. Falcon shrugged, "If I told you something would you promise not to laugh at me?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sure," Sheik smiled warmly. "My god I'm flirting with the rookie," she thought crazily.  
  
"I found a paper," Falcon started. "It was a lot of mumbo jumbo but it had someone's name on it, someone we know right? I think it was some heavy stuff." Sheik nodded, urging him on. "Well, promise not to laugh? I'm serious it had a name on it, the name was.."  
  
Suddenly Captain Luigi ran around the corner, "You ass-holes we have to move, let's go!"  
  
Sheik shrugged at Falcon, giving him an apologetic smile. Falcon only sat there for a moment, obviously disappointed he couldn't finish talking with Zelda.  
  
"We'll finish talking later. After we get back," Sheik said as they ran down the corridor.  
  
Luigi closed his eyes in anger as he ran, "I can't believe you two. Making out in the hallway while we wait for you to go help our comrades in peril."  
  
Neither of them shot back at him, he was their boss after all. They reached the helipad minute later. "Pikachu! Took you long enough," the mouse said.  
  
"Sheik grinned, "Sorry, your damn locker wouldn't open Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah stop babbling Pidgey-heart Vickers." Captain Falcon laughed at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu's eyes crackled with electricity, "I am not a chicken, and I'm not pidgey-heart Vickers. I'll prove it to you on this rescue mission. Whatever happened to the Bravos I'll be there for them."  
  
"Yeah sure buddy!" Donkey Kong laughed as they lifted off the ground. Pikachu veered right and then they were headed straight towards the Lost Woods. The S.S.B.F. had no idea what they were about to get themselves into, and Sheik couldn't stop thinking about Trent's last message to her. "Trust No one." 


	3. Silent Anguish

Chapter 3  
Thanks to all the readers who review my stories, sorry I'm so slow to put up chapters. Check back to Chapter 1 for information on which champion from SSB plays which R.E. character. (Don't own Resident Evil or Super Smash Brothers)  
  
The team flew in silent agony for what seemed like hours, desperately scanning the horizon for any sight of the Bravo's helicopter. Finally Sheik stood and went to sit next to Mario, who was staring at the swiftly setting sun. The light in the sky was almost a blood red, and it cast eerie shadows throughout the cabin of the chopper. At first Mario didn't notice the princess sitting next to him, then with a start he said, "Oh, hey Sheik."  
  
He reached down to the sack Sheik brought and pulled out an assortment of colored caps. He started to clip them to his belt, a grim look on his face.  
  
Sheik stared around her; it seemed the look was contagious. Every member of the S.S.B.F. bore the same facial expression. "Hell you're probably wearing the same face," she scolded herself. She almost forgot about the Bravo's predicament muddling over the whole Trent situation. "Mario?," Sheik asked.  
  
Mario stopped from loading his belt pouches with various weapons. Inside were spare bullets for his berretta, a heart, star, two mushrooms, feather, and a fire flower. Mario looked into Sheik's eyes and she gasped inwardly at how empty and sad they were. Obviously Mario had more than a few things on his mind other than the Bravo's distress call.  
  
Suddenly he spoke up, "He shouldn't have come, I've got a bad feeling about all of this."  
  
Zelda noticed quickly that he was referring to Captain Falcon. The rookie was loading his gun with a pale face, stricken with fear. I know, but Mario." Sheik started.  
  
Mario looked down in thought, probably thinking of Falco Sheik guessed.  
  
"They're probably just fine. Man, we're all just probably overreacting. We've all got this terrible feeling weighing us down, but we have to pull it together. If they do need us we have to be strong for them."  
  
Mario shook his head, "It's not that, yeah I hope Bravo's alright, but I heard you and Falcon talking. I have a terrible feeling that this all isn't just an accident."  
  
Sheik then told him of her meeting with Trent, but it was a hollow false tale. She edited most of the parts out, especially how he knew her name and gave her the small device now in her right breast pocket. Mario only nodded and said nothing for a long while. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Captain Falcon had never expected to be in a situation like this. It was like something off TV or something. Every little beep or whistle from the dash-board computer made him jump in fear. His mother had told him to be an actor, or a screenwriter. He had excelled in school with a 3.8 grade point average and high recommendations from his drama professor, but he chose to be a cop of all things. A profession with almost no education involved at all, except for the philosophy of how to operate a firearm.  
  
He cursed himself for his fright, the team must think he was a total loser; he only prayed he wouldn't throw up or piss himself if there had been a crash or something worse. He pulled on his gloves and stole a quick glance towards the princess. She was deep in conversation with Mario. He wished he would be able to be brave, show her he was a man of action, worthy of her approval. "And possible affection Falcon buddy?," he asked himself. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, but he strongly believed she was into Mario, or Captain Luigi.  
  
He never got to tell Sheik who the paper referred to, but he silently promised to himself he would after this was all over.  
  
But the question that was drilling at his brain was simply this; would she even believe him when he told her? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Captain Luigi scanned the now dark forest with urgency. His sunglasses were off at the moment, and he damned himself for not seeing this coming. The helicopter should have been fine; the plan should have been perfectly operated. It was a simple one any way, scan the woods for clues, nothing hard about that.  
  
He hoped there hadn't been a crash, and despite his worry for the Bravo's the intellectual side of his brain calculated the pricy loss of a brand new copter. He showed no sign of despair on his face though, always appearing calm and cool because if he didn't the team would surely panic.  
  
Someone had to keep the team in line and keep their minds on the mission at hand. He suddenly caught a glimpse of light in the northeast direction and told Pikachu to head in that direction double time. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Donkey Kong shouldered his rifle, tense and alert as usual. Donkey Kong was the oldest member of the Alpha team, and Enrico Marini and he were good friends. Every Christmas his and Enrico's family got together for dinner. "Can't forget the weekly poker games," he reminded himself.  
  
God he wished they were in his basement right now, smoking cigars and laughing over whoever just won the whole pot. He couldn't get the sound of Bravo team screaming out of his head. Enrico's voice screaming over the roar of panic to "keep her steady and keep the nose up." The words "Gonna crash!" would not leave his mind. His wife and kids would miss him so much if he didn't come home tonight, and Donkey Kong thought of his own family and shuddered at the thought of the tables being turned.  
  
"Well I know you'd be doing the same for me buddy," The ape said aloud. "We're coming Enrico, just hang on. We're coming for ya." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Mario reached into his bag after a long bout of silence. Startled he slowly pulled out a golden bracelet.  
  
A lone tear slid down Mario's cheek and hit the floor. "It's from my wife," Mario explained. "Before I lost her she gave me this."  
  
Sheik asked tentatively, "Is she with god?"  
  
Sheik saw a wisp of a smile cross Mario's features, and then he was completely calm, seeming fine as if the mere memory of his wife comforted him.  
  
"Naw, I'm just being silly, Bravo's fine. I know that now, but about my wife. In my last encounter with Bowser she was carried through a warp star. When I had beat Bowser and he had escaped from me once again all I found was her crown lying on the ground where I had last seen her. I'm sure she's somewhere safe and sound, but I can't help but worry for her ya' know?"  
  
Sheik smiled sympathetically, "You'll find her Mario. Believe it, it'll happen. Besides ya' knucklehead she's got to be looking for you too!"  
  
Mario wiped his eyes and grinned graciously, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Princess, and I hope for you the same way."  
  
Sheik frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Mario shrugged, "Finding this Link fella' you've been talking about, and I bet you'll find him in no time."  
  
Sheik gave Mario a brief hug in thanks, but his words did nothing for her. Sheik was convinced that Link was long gone. Dead or lost from her forever, she just had to face it.  
  
"Anyway," Sheik started. "What I meant to tell you all along was I think I know what Falcon is talking about. He said he found something, a paper with a name on it, he said the paper didn't look like it had good news on it. Trent said trust no one, so."  
  
Mario gaped, "Sheik, you can't possibly be implying that one of us tampered with the chopper are you? I think you should go ask Luigi for a padded cell right now because that's nuts."  
  
"Yeah I know, I don't want Luigi to notice my speculations, he'd kick me off the force for sure."  
  
"Mario opened his mouth to say something very important when suddenly Donkey Kong shouted, "I see it! I see it! Oh god there's smoke!"  
  
Whether they were alive or dead, they had found the Bravo's at last. 


End file.
